End of the Beginning
by holdxmexhigh
Summary: Elise Hargitay has never been on a date... she has never been kissed... she has never had a boyfriend... and she has never fallen in love... Until she moves to Forks, and meets Edward Cullen.
1. Framaldehyde

**Disclaimer: Sadly… I do not own any of the wonderful people or places or anything that came from 'Twilight' or 'New Moon'… I have to deal with it, and so DO YOU! mutters 'damn lawyers' **

'Umm… Excuse me.' I said quietly to the short, balding man in front of me. 'Yes?' he asked looking at me quizzically. 'I'm Elise Hargitay… I'm new… Mrs. Jarrett told me I was supposed to come see you.' I said. 'Oh, yes… I'm Mr. Binns, your History teacher…' He didn't bother to extend his hand to me, he just showed me to a desk in the far left corner of the classroom next to a tall, light skinned girl. I sat down without looking at anyone, and laid my notebook on the desk. 'Class, this is Miss Elise Hargitay. She is a new student, coming to us from…' Mr. Binns paused and looked at the yellow slip of paper I'd handed him. 'New York City…' he said, his dull expression not changing.

'Hi, I'm Lily' the girl next to me said, extending her hand towards me kindly. 'I'm Elise' I said shaking it. She smiled and turned back to her notes. She looked a lot different from all the other kids in Forks… she had light, kind of tannish skin, and long, black curly hair… She was wearing a black and red tank top, and some ripped up blue jeans… On her left arm was a black, fishnet glove, underneath a purple wristband. Her nails were painted black, and where that had scratched off, she repainted them dark red… She kind of scared me… kind of. I looked back down at my notebook, and glanced at the board, copying notes off it. When the bell finally rang for lunch, Lily invited me to sit with her. That was the only offer I'd gotten so I couldn't see why I shouldn't… I smiled and followed her into the cafeteria.

'So, you're from New York… I used to live there… Until my parents divorced. Forks really isn't so bad, once you get past all the rain' Lily grinned, and showed me to the lunch table she apparently sat at. The 4 other people that sat there weren't much different from Lily. They all had on some form of black and red clothes, and they all had dark black hair… and black nail polish. I assumed they were classified as the more gothic/emo kids… That didn't bother me at all. A lot of my friends in New York had been like that and I loved them still…

The four people were introduced to me as Becca Hospadore, Ryder McIvor, Justin Moore, and Nikki Corvin. They were all extremely nice… Especially Ryder. He was pretty cute too… but unfortunately he was going out with Nikki… Becca invited me to a party at her house the following Friday… I still wasn't sure if I would go but I might… If I could find something to wear. After lunch, I headed to the gym for Gymnastics… Luckily they offered that here. I couldn't dodge a ball in P.E. worth a flip. Nikki and Lily were both in Gymnastics with me so that was good…

'So, did you hear about Edward and Alice Cullen?' Nikki asked Becca while we were sitting on the beam, instead of practicing our back tucks… 'No, what happened?' 'They were in a car accident, and the people in the other car that hit them, were drunk… They were killed immediately, but Alice and Edward somehow walked away completely unscathed.' Nikki said. 'Oh my god… How the hell does that happen? I've always thought the Cullens were really weird… Do you think they're like… werewolves or something?' Lily asked teasingly. We all laughed and changed into our clothes when the bell rang.

'I've got Biology next… I guess I'll see you guys later' I said when we were outside of the Media Lab for Nikki and Lily's next class… 'Ok, bye Elise' Nikki said.

I hurried in class, just before the bell rang, and sat down at the table nearest me. 'I'm Edward…' I looked up startled. The guy next to me was extending his hand for me. 'Oh, hi, I'm Elise' I said, taking it. I smiled, and turned away… He was so… gorgeous. I'd never seen anyone that beautiful before. His topaz eyes were so captivating it was hard to look away from them. His bronze hair was tousled in perfect disarray. He smelled better than any Armani cologne… He was… amazing.

Of course, with my luck, we were dissecting frogs… Disgusting. I'd already had to do that twice at my old school… and both times I became violently ill. Mr. Mason passed around trays, scalpels, and to my dismay, the stiffened, formaldehyde drenched frogs… 'Elise, are you ok?' Edward asked when we were halfway through the experiment. I couldn't even talk… The smell of formaldehyde was making me sick… the sight of the inside of the frogs was disgusting. I shook my head, and ran out of the room, clenching my stomach.

I rushed to the girl's bathroom and threw up. I hated this… why couldn't I just be normal for five seconds!? No one else was rushing out of class on the verge of displaying the contents of their stomachs… I splashed some water on my face, and left the bathroom. I got some water at the fountain, and walked shakily to the nurse's office to lie down. I didn't think I could go back to class right then.

'Can I help you?' the elderly nurse asked, when I walked through the door. 'Yes m'am, I got sick in Biology… I just need to lie down for a while.' I said. She nodded and showed me to a paper covered cot in the corner of the room. It crunched when I laid down on it. I sighed, covering my face with my hand. I stayed there for half an hour more, until the bell rang for school to be over.

I thanked the nurse, and headed back the biology room to get my things. Standing just outside the door was Edward, with my purse and bag. 'Feeling better?' he asked. 'Yeah… I just got a little grossed out.' He smiled, and walked me out to the parking lot. 'Where's your car? I'll carry your stuff to it for you…' Edward said. 'Oh, I don't have one… yet. I'll just walk home. I don't live that far away.' I said. He frowned slightly. 'Let me drive you… You shouldn't walk if you're sick. It's about to rain anyways.' He said. I smiled. 'Ok, thanks…' I said. I walked with him back around to the other side of the parking lot. His car was the nicest one out there. A shiny, silver Volvo. He put my things in the backseat, and opened the passenger side door for me before getting in the driver's side. I directed him to my house.

'Are you sure you don't mind driving me home, Edward?' I asked. 'Of course not, it's my pleasure.' He said, smiling at me. He was driving pretty fast, and we reached my house in no time. 'I'll walk you in' he said, opening my door for me, and getting my stuff. My mom wasn't home from work yet, so I showed him to my room. He put my bag and purse down on the chair for me. I suddenly felt nauseous again, so I laid down on my bed. 'Are you ok?' Edward asked, coming over to me. 'Yeah, I just got dizzy all of a sudden.' He disappeared for a minute, and returned with a glass of water and some pills. 'Here, take these… They'll help with the nausea.' He instructed.

After a few minutes I felt a lot better, and we went back to the living room. 'You want anything to eat?' I asked, fixing myself a poptart. He smiled and shook his head. 'I had a big lunch' he said. I joined him on the couch, and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. _Where the Heart Is_ was on Lifetime, but I instinctively continued changing. A guy would never go for such a chick flick. 'Go back… I want to watch that.' He said. 'What?' I asked. '_Where the Heart Is_' he said. I grinned, and changed it back.

It was just starting. Novalee had just had Americus and was in the hospital. We watched all the way through, until Forney's sister died and I couldn't control myself. I broke out crying. I'd made it through Sister Husband dying, and Lexie getting beat up by her boyfriend without crying but I couldn't help it. I was just too soft for all that… Edward chuckled at me, and shoved him. 'I c-c-can't h-help iiiitt!!' I wailed. He hugged me, which I found strange. I liked it, but it was unusual to someone you just met hugging you. 'I'm ruining your shirt, Edward…' I mumbled into his shoulder. We both laughed. I heard the car door shut outside. My mother was home. I slid away from Edward on the couch, changing the channel to Comedy Central, hoping it would make me laugh.

'Elise, honey, whose car is that outside?' My mom said from outside. She opened the door and came in. 'Hey mom, this is Edward. He drove me home from school today because of the rain.' I said. 'Hi Edward, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lindsey Hargitay, Elise's mother.' Edward stood up, and politely shook my mom's hand. 'Nice to meet you too Ms. Hargitay. I'd better get going though; it's later than I thought. I'll see you tomorrow Elise.' He said, smiling and heading to the door. He walked out and my mom flashed me a 'Go get him' look. I grinned and hurried after him.

'Edward, wait!' I yelled. He turned around. 'I just wanted to thank you again, for driving me home… I really appreciate it. And sorry about your shirt.' I giggled. 'No problem, I had fun with you Elise… I'll pick you up tomorrow for school too… More rain.' He smirked. I blushed and looked down. I stood on my tip toes, and kissed his cheek softly. 'Sorry, I've been wanting to do that all day' I said. I turned to go before he could say anything. 'Elise…' he whispered. I turned around. 'Yeah?' I asked nervously. He bent down and brushed his lips against mine softly. 'Sorry, I've been wanting to do _that_ all day' he said grinning. I blushed even more and hurried into the house.


	2. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately… I do not own the fabulous 'Twilight' or 'New Moon'… The incredible Stepenie Meyer does… tear tear **

A week had passed since my first day at Forks High School… I was well acquainted with the campus, and my teachers. At least I could get from place to place without looking at a map every five seconds. I still sat with Nikki, Lily, Becca, Ryder, and Justin at lunch, but Edward walked me to class every day. It wasn't anything 'official', we were just friends. I was actually good friends with his sister Alice too. Lily kept pushing me to ask him out, but of course I insisted that I didn't like him like that. I still hadn't mentioned the kiss to her…

Today was Friday, thank goodness… The bell rang for lunch, and I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door of the Media Lab. There he was… Like some kind of Greek god, leaning against the door of my locker. 'Hey Edward…' I said grinning at him. He smiled back, and automatically took my bag, and purse from me, as usual. About halfway to the cafeteria, Edward surprised me… 'Elise, would you like go out to dinner with me tonight?' He asked smiling, that beautiful smile of his. I blushed, and looked down at my feet, thinking. I really did like Edward… I looked back up at him, grinning. 'Yeah, I'd love to Edward…' I said. He smiled again. 'I'll pick you up at… 7:30?' I nodded.

We walked into the lunch room, and he handed my stuff back to me. I grinned stupidly all the way to my seat. 'What's with you Elise?' Becca asked, joining me at the table. 'Umm… Edward Cullen just asked me out…' I mumbled. 'Are you serious?! I can't believe this… You are going to make sooo many girls jealous with this.' She said smirking. I laughed softly, and headed to the line to get my lunch. 'Hey' Nikki said when I came up behind her in line. 'Hey… what was that about? Becca looked excited.' I blushed again. 'Edward just asked me to go out with him tonight…' I mumbled again. 'Seriously?' she said. 'Yes! Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?' I asked. 'I dunno… Maybe because Edward Cullen doesn't ask out _anyone._ Ever. It's a proven fact at this school…' I frowned, and grabbed a tray. 'Well, maybe he decided to change… All I know is that he asked me out… and I said yes.' I smiled some more, and walked away from an astonished Nikki. As lunch went on, I caught Edward looking at me several times… and every time he flashed that brilliant smile at me.

'So, where are we going tonight?' I asked Edward on the way to my house. 'Port Angeles… There's a nice restaurant there, and I thought we could see a movie after dinner…' He said. I smiled some more. I couldn't help. It seemed that all I ever did when I was with Edward was smile. We pulled in my driveway, and he walked me inside. 'I'll be back here at 7:30 to get you… Don't dress up… Just some jeans and a tee shirt will be fine.' He said. He leaned in and kissed my cheek lightly, before walking swiftly back to his Volvo. I sighed, and shut the front door, blushing. I headed to the bathroom, and showered. I changed into a faded pair of blue jeans, and a red 30 Seconds to Mars tee shirt. I went back to the living room, and turned on the TV to wait on Edward.


	3. Lucian

**Disclaimer: Once more… I do not own 'Twilight' or 'New Moon' or any of the characters or places or anything else that originated from them. I know this is a sad fact… but it is true. Must you rub it in any more? I envy Stephenie Meyer, for she is the genius behind these wonderful creations.**

The restaurant Edward took me to was called 'Canon Grill'. We were seated at a small table, near the window in the front of the restaurant. The waiter came immediately and I ordered. I waited for Edward, but he said nothing. 'Aren't you getting anything?' I asked. 'No, I had a big lunch…' He said and smiled, handing the menu to the waiter, who looked just as puzzled as I did. I thought back to lunch that day, and I remembered looking over at Edward, seeing that he hadn't touched anything on his tray.

I decided not to dwell on it any longer, and I looked at him, smiling. 'So, what movie are we going to see?' I asked. 'I was thinking _Underworld: Evolution_, but if you'd rather see something else, that's fine.' He said. 'Yes! I mean… I'd love to see that…' Everyone in the restaurant was staring at me. 'Sorry… I just really wanted to see that…' He laughed softly.

My food came shortly, and I ate quickly. I felt kind of awkward sitting there, stuffing my face with fajitas while Edward just smiled at me. I finished, and the waiter brought the check. Edward paid before I could say anything. 'You should've let me paid… I was the only one who ate anything…' I mumbled in the car. 'Well, I asked you out…' he argued. I rolled my eyes, and fastened the seat belt. We parked in the lot of the Theatre and started inside. Of course, Edward insisted on paying for the movie tickets too.

I got freaked out several times in the movie, and grabbed Edward's arm. I was surprised he hadn't complained of having his circulation cut off. He chuckled at me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I slid closer to him, even though there was an arm rest in between us. Stupid thing…

Afterwards, we headed back to the car… holding hands. Edward was still making fun of me for getting scared. He laughed at almost every part of the movie. He thought it was hilarious that the vampires would get fried if they were caught in the sun. I didn't understand that… I thought every one knew that about vampires.

'Aaaah!' I screamed. Something hard slammed into me, knocking me on top of the windshield of a nearby minivan. I hit my head and slid off onto the wet grass. 'Edward?' I mumbled, blinking. I opened my eyes, and looked into the face of a terrifying man. He had pale, white skin, and dark, burgundy red eyes. His long black hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. He grinned menacingly, and the only thing I noticed were his pearly white…fangs.

Edward rammed into him, knocking him away from me. The terrifying man slammed into a tree, and was knocked momentarily unconscious. Edward grabbed me around the waist, and sped back to the car with inhuman speed. He put me in through the driver's side, and I climbed over into the passenger seat. He'd pulled out of the driveway before I was even halfway in my seat. 'Edward? Who was that?!' I said hysterically. He was staring at the road, frowning angrily. 'Edward?? Answer me now!' I yelled. He continued to drive without even looking my way. I huffed furiously and turned away from him.

'Elise… I have to tell you something incredibly important. You have to promise not to tell anyone, under any circumstances. Do you understand?' I nodded.

'My family and I are… vampires.' He said, still glaring at the highway. I didn't say anything at all. I just sat there. I guess I wasn't really that surprised. I mean, I knew something was different about the Cullens. They were all magnificently beautiful. They never ate or drank anything… They were all so… perfect. And then there was the matter of he and Alice walking away from a fatal, for any normal human, car accident, without so much as a scratch.

'Elise?' he asked, looking at me for the first time. 'Ok… so this man, or whatever is a vampire too?' I asked. 'Yes… his name is Lucian, and apparently he's after you.' 'Me? Why would a vampire be after me?' I asked nervously. 'I'm not sure exactly…' He said. 'Ok, so… now what do I do? I mean, I can't very well go home with a vampire chasing me, now can I?' I said, still very calm. I didn't know why I was so calm, actually. Most people who find that the person who drives them home every day is a vampire, and that another one is chasing after them, would have an aneurism.

Edward smiled… a little. 'You're welcome to stay with my family and me… If you'd like.' He said. I grinned, a little too much… 'Ok… but what about my mother? If Lucian, or whatever his name is, found me tonight, what's to stop him finding my house and killing my mom? Hmm?' I questioned him. There was no way I was letting this, monster, kill my mother because of me. Edward sighed. 'I can't let her stay at our house… I can't risk anyone else finding out about us… But I can have Emmett and Jasper keep watch on her.' He suggested. 'Good enough I guess… So how am I supposed to tell her I'm staying with your family, to hide out from a psychotic vampire?' 'You're just full of questions aren't you?' He said, shaking his head. 'Well, wouldn't you be if you found out that vampires are real, and you're being hunted by one?' I retorted. 'Alright… Tell your mother that you're staying with Alice… That you two have some sort of project to work or something…' The idea had potential… Alice and I were pretty good friends. She'd come to my house a few times… My mom would believe that I was staying with her… but for how long would I have to stay? I could pull the weekend, but what happens on Monday? I thought about this little dilemma…

'Hopefully we'll have this straightened out before Monday' Edward said, as if he knew exactly what I had been thinking. 'Hey, I didn't mention anything about Monday?' I said frowning. He chuckled at me. 'Vampires have certain… gifts I guess you could say… anyway, I can read minds.' My jaw dropped in shock. 'Edward… you don't always listen to my thoughts… Do you?' I asked, worried. He laughed again. 'No… not always. Do you remember Monday afternoon, when we watched 'Where the Heart Is'?' he asked. 'Yeah… So?' I said. 'Well, the only reason I told you to turn back to that channel, is because I could read what you were thinking and I knew you wanted to watch it…' I stared at him. 'You're kidding me?' He shook his head, grinning all the while. 'What else have you heard me thinking?' I asked. He smiled even bigger. 'Not much… just that you find me absolutely 'irresistible!' He said, mimicking my voice. I groaned, and banged my head on the dashboard. 'It's ok… I find you quite irresistible myself.' He said, making me feel a little better. 'Wait… you don't mean… like, your not going to bite me are you?' He suddenly became very serious.

'Elise… I don't ever intend to hurt you… ever. My family and I don't drink from humans… only animals.' He said. I shuddered at the way he'd said 'drink'. 'So you mean… like deer and bears and stuff?' I said. 'Yes… like deer and bears and stuff… I quite enjoy mountain lion myself…' I laughed.

We pulled into the driveway of what I assumed to be his house. His very, enormous house. It was very pretty… It reminded me of old, southern plantations for some reason. We hurried inside… apparently; Lucian was still a threat to us, even outside a vampire family's mansion.

'Carlisle?' Edward yelled, when we entered the house. A few moments later, an incredibly handsome man entered the foyer. He looked more like a model than anything… He had wavy blonde hair, and perfect, flawless skin. His eyes were the same, topaz color as Edward's. I caught myself staring, and I immediately looked away. 'Carlisle, this is Elise… She knows about… us.' Carlisle frowned, and ushered us into what appeared to be his study.

'Edward… why did you tell her?' he demanded when we were alone. 'I had to… Lucian is after her. I don't know why though…' he said. Carlisle looked worried. He looked at me. 'Come here please…' he said softly, beckoning me to him. I glanced at Edward nervously. 'He doesn't bite…' he assured me. I slowly walked towards Carlisle. He took my hand and lifted it to his face. Then he smelled it… Weird. 'Umm… what are you doing?' I asked. 'Shh…' he said, eyes closed. I stood there for what seemed like ages, this strange man, er, vampire, sniffing my fingers. 'It's her blood… It calls to him. It's like a beacon. I don't know why, but her blood is extremely important to Lucian.' He said, releasing my hand. I shuddered. My blood? This guy wants my blood, because it's… important to him? Have I lost my mind? 'No, you haven't…' Edward said abruptly. Of course… the mind reading thing. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Carlisle, she needs somewhere to stay, so she'll be safe.' Edward said. 'She'll stay here… She can sleep in the guest room next to yours.' Carlisle said. Then, he smiled at me, and walked out of the room. Edward turned to go too… I followed him up the stairs and into a room. 'Alice?' he said. Alice Cullen appeared out of nowhere, and came over to us. 'Alice, I need you to go with Elise to her house… Explain to her mother that she's staying the night with you to work on something for school…' he said. Alice nodded. Apparently she was already in on this whole scheme. 'Alice can see the future.' Edward said matter of factly. He'd been reading my thoughts again. 'Edward. Stop.' I said through gritted teeth. He grinned apologetically. I followed Alice out to the driveway. We got in the silver Volvo, and headed toward my house.


	4. Explaining

**Disclaimer: … Must I be reminded every time I come here the awful fact that… I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR NEW MOON, OR ANYTHING ELSE CREATED BY THE FABULOUS STEPHENIE MEYER!!! (this includes my favorite quote ever… 'unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him…' sigh)**

'Mom?' I yelled, closing the door behind me. 'I'll be right back…' I said to Alice, heading towards my mother's room. She was sitting at the computer, headphones over her ears. 'Mom!' I said loudly enough for her to hear over the music. She turned away from the computer, removing the headphones from her ears. 'Hey sweetie, what's wrong?' She said. 'Nothing… I just wanted to tell you that Alice and I have a project to work on for school, so I'll be staying at her house for the night… and probably tomorrow. If that's alright?' I explained. Alice appeared behind me, and smiled politely at my mom. 'Hi Ms. Hargitay' she said. 'Hey Alice, is it ok with your parents that Elise stays over?' She asked. 'Yes Ms. Hargitay. They're perfectly fine with it.' She assured mom, smiling. My mom smiled and said it would be ok. I hugged her, and went to my room to get some stuff.

Alice sat on my bed, while I threw clothes into an overnight bag. I zipped it up and slung it over my shoulder heading towards the bathroom. Alice followed. I put my toothbrush and some other toiletries I might need in a small, clear case, and stuffed in the side of the bag. Alice smirked from where she was leaning against the door frame. 'What?' I asked, confused. 'I just find it funny that you have to do so much… Like brush your teeth, and wash your face and your hair...' I looked at her quizzically. 'Umm… Alice?' She smiled again. 'Vampires don't do that…' She said in a matter of fact tone. I mouthed an 'Oh' before following her back to the kitchen. My mom was in the living room watching television when we came in. 'Bye mom…' I said solemnly, and leaned down on the couch to hug her again. She stood up and walked us to the door.

'Mom… I want you to promise me that you'll be safe. Lock all the doors, don't leave the house at night, and don't answer the door for anyone… ok?' I said. She smiled, confusion playing across her face. 'Ok honey, I promise, but why the sudden interest in my well being? Its not like you're going to a foreign country for 6 months…' she said. I sighed… 'I know mom… I'm just; worried.' I smiled, and shook my head, hugging again. I stepped out the door, and started toward the car with Alice. 'Just promise me, ok mom?' I yelled back at the door where she stood. 'Ok, I promise!' She said back, laughing. If only she knew the danger she was

in…

Back at Edward's, Alice showed me to my room. I put my stuff down on the floor, and hugged her. 'Thank you…' I said softly. 'Your welcome, Elise…' she said back. I pulled away and walked to my stuff. I unpacked my toiletries and put them in the bathroom. 'I'm going to go let Carlisle and Edward know that we're back' Alice said, leaving the room. I put my bag in the closet, and laid down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about all of this… First; Vampires were real… Second; I was being hunted by one… and third; I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward. I suddenly felt the wetness on my cheeks. I lifted my hand to my face, and wiped them away. None of this was fair… Why did this have to happen to me? I groaned miserably, and rolled over onto my stomach. I laid there for I don't know how long. After a while, I felt strong arms enveloping me. I turned over, and looked up at Edward. I closed my eyes, attempting to blink away the tears, but I only made them fall more willingly. Slowly, he brushed them away, and pulled me closer to him. I sobbed into his chest while he held me. Eventually, I stopped crying, and fell asleep. But not before I heard Edward whisper that he would never let anyone or anything hurt me.

Sunday afternoon, I sat at the unnecessary kitchen table with Edward and Carlisle. We still hadn't heard anything about Lucian, and neither Carlisle nor Edward wanted to let me return home again. 'I have to Edward! I can't just move in with you all of a sudden!' I said frowning at him. 'Why not?' he demanded. 'Hello? My mother! How would I ever explain any of this to her?!?' I said exasperatedly. Edward sighed, and looked at Carlisle for help. 'Elise, I agree with Edward… Its not safe to let you go home alone right now…' He explained. I groaned and laid my head on the table. 'You don't understand… what am I supposed to tell my mom?' I mumbled from beneath my folded arms. 'The truth…' Edward said softly. I looked up. Carlisle nodded slowly. 'The truth? I'm supposed to go home, tell my mother that vampires exist, I'm being hunted by one, and- and I'm moving in with a family of them??' I said in disbelief. 'Are you both mental or something? Because I don't see how this is going to work…' I leaned back in my seat, waiting impatiently for an answer. 'You believed me… I barely had to convince you, and you believed me. Every word…' Edward said looking into my eyes. I bit my lip nervously. 'Alright, so who's going with me to explain that I'm moving in with vampires?' I said. 'Edward, of course; and I'll go, and Alice too…' Carlisle said. I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway.

'Mom? I need to talk to you. It's really important.' I said at my house. 'Ok, what about?' she asked. 'Umm… well come in the living room. I have some people I want you too meet.' She nodded, and followed me. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice all stood very formally in the doorway of my kitchen. 'Mom, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen… He's Alice and Edward's dad…' I said calmly. 'Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen' my mother said, extending her hand. 'Please, call me Carlisle' he said smiling, as he shook her hand. I could tell my mother was dazzled by him. Too bad for her… He has Esme. 'Mom, I think you'd better sit down…' I mumbled nervously. She frowned and sat down, hesitantly. 'What's going on? Did something happen? Are you pregnant?! Did he do it!??' my mom yelled, frantically, pointing at Edward. 'No! Mom no, it's nothing like that at all!' I said, trying to calm her down. Her expression softened, and she sat down again, lowering her arm. 'Ok… then what's wrong?' She asked. I glanced at Edward nervously. 'I'll explain it to her Elise…' He said. 'May I?' he asked, gesturing to the couch my mother was sitting on. She nodded slowly.

'Ms. Hargitay' - 'Lindsey…' She interrupted. 'Lindsey, before I explain what I'm about to explain, I need you to promise not to scream, or freak out… and you cannot, under any circumstances, breathe a word of this to anyone…' he said seriously. She nodded again, slowly. 'I promise…' She said. 'I am a vampire. My entire family is.' I winced, at the look of horror on her face. 'Mom, calm down please…' I said, before she had a chance to flip. 'Don't worry… We won't hurt you, or your daughter. We're not that kind of vampires. We only drink from animals. We'd never harm a human.' He explained calmly.

'Why are you telling me this?' she mumbled in a terrified whisper. 'Because Elise is in danger… She is being hunted by Lucian Gabrieli. Another vampire… only he isn't as civilized as we are. He drinks, only from humans…' he said. My mom almost fainted. 'And he's after my daughter?' she said, horrified. I nodded solemnly. 'But, why?' she asked. 'We don't know mom… Carlisle said it's because of my blood… he said it 'calls to him' or something.' Carlisle nodded. 'Lindsey, what is your favorite scent in the whole world?' he asked. 'G-gardenias…' she mumbled. 'Well, when Lucian smells Elise's blood, it's like you smelling Gardenias. It's euphoric…' he explained. 'So, you're telling me, this vampire guy, Lucian, gets turned on from smelling my daughter's blood??' My mom looked disgusted. 'Not turned on… He just gets… excited I guess you could say. It's like dad coming home from a long day of work, and you've got a huge plate of barbecued buffalo wings and a Miller Lite waiting on him…' I said, hoping this comparison would be clearer to her. Understanding came over her… 'Ok, so what are you going to do?' She asked…

'Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about, Ms. Hargitay…' Edward said, speaking for the first time since we'd been there. 'I think it would be safest if she stayed at my house.' My mom nodded. 'Ok…' I looked at Edward frantically. It had been my understanding that my mom would be staying at the Cullens' too. He shook his head. I glared, menacingly. 'Mom… we have to go now, but please, remember what I said Friday… Be safe.' She smiled, and nodded, cupping my face in her hands. Tears sprung to her eyes, the same time as mine. I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. 'I'll be ok…' I whispered. 'Ok… I love you honey.' She said, kissing my forehead. I smiled softly, and turned to go.

In the car, I cried into Edward's shoulder while he stroked my hair and whispered that everything would be ok… that I was safe. But that wasn't the problem with me. I wasn't worried about my safety; I was worried about my mom. If anything ever… happened to her I don't know what I'd do. She was my best friend… my everything. My mother. And I would always love her more than life… Always.


	5. Author's Note

For everyone who has messaged and reviewed… Thank you.

First of all, I would like to explain some things, because apparently, a lot of people have been very confused with this story.

1. Bella is not in this. My story has nothing to do with how Stephenie Meyer wrote 'Twilight' and 'New Moon'.

2. It is set in Forks, Washington, in present day January, 2007.

3. I'm very sorry about the format on here… I write everything one way on Word, and then when I post it, everything looks jumbled up together, and It's hard to read. I do put a lot of paragraphs in there, and I do double space them, but for some reason it still looks thrown together that way.

4. Elise is a character of my own creation. She is not 'Bella Reincarnate'… I made her up because I felt like it…

I write for three reasons:

A. I like it…

B. It's therapeutic…

and

C. I have nothing better to do in this gay ass town I live in…

When I created this story, I did not intend for Bella to be in it. Notice that no one with any affiliations to Bella are mentioned, other than the Cullens, and the school teachers.

I did this because, when I write something, I like to use characters of my own creation. I do this because I usually base them off of me. It is easier to judge their reactions, feelings, opinions, and thoughts on whatever happens throughout the story, because I am viewing everything from my perspective.

I plan on writing a sequel to this story, if all goes well with it, and of course, a Twilight fanfic with Bella in it.

I have nothing against Bella. I love her character, tons. But it's not me. I can't judge Bella like I can judge someone I created. It's difficult for me, and I tend to write better when It's something I created.

I will write a story with Bella in it, and everything back to normal. Probably Post 'New Moon'…

Thank you once again, everyone who reviewed, and messaged me. I also post this story on you go there, I have pictures of the characters posted… Love you all tons!!

holdxmexhigh


	6. Prisoner

**Disclaimer: … Just one more thing that adds to the suckiness of my life… I don't own Twilight or New Moon… And I hate that… But Stephenie Meyer does, and I love her for it… **

I had been staying at the Cullens' for about two weeks… Everything went about normally, as if my life had never been completely turned around by all of this. We all went to school regularly, except on those rare sunny days… Edward insisted that I stay home with them on those days… when he couldn't be there to protect me. I went to my house every night to eat with my mom, and just talk about things. Edward and Alice accompanied me to ensure my safety.

Lucian hadn't returned, or attempted to get me, but he had sent others in his stead to 'negotiate'. I overheard them talking in the dining room. I leaned over the banister at the top of the stairs where I couldn't be seen, and eavesdropped intently. 'Lucian says to hand her over, and your family will remain safe, Carlisle.' One of the men, er… vampires, said calmly. He seemed just as afraid of Lucian as we were. The other vampire stood quietly near the door. Several times he looked up at me, and once, I was sure, absolutely positive, he had seen me. I leaned up, around the wall, but I could still catch what was being said. I peeked around the corner slowly. Emmett stepped forward, flexing his muscular arms and growled at both vampires. 'I don't see how that could be possible, seeing as though she is a part of this family now.' The men needed no further persuasion after Emmett spoke. The backed out of the house, and I watched their black Mercedes swiftly pull out of the driveway.

I smiled to myself. Did the Cullens really consider me a part of their family? I hurried back to my temporary room, and sat down on the bed. Moments later, Edward appeared in my doorway. 'I suppose you heard all of that…' he said softly, sitting next to me. I nodded slowly. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. 'Elise… I promise, that as long as I'm alive, no one, or thing will ever hurt you.' I looked up at him, and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks Edward… I love you.' I said. He smiled that wonderful, crooked half smile of his, and kissed me. 'I love you too, Elise.'

My nightmares didn't come until the second weekend I'd been there. Saturday night... Edward heard my screams, and came to my room to comfort me. From that night on, he stayed with me, holding me until morning came. Everything seemed okay when I was with Edward. He made my world better again.

Thursday night, of my third week, I heard a horrible sound outside my mother's house. Alice and I where there for dinner of course. Alice, mom, and I looked up from the table frantically. Cautiously, Alice crossed the room and peeked out the window. 'We have to leave…' she whispered, taking both my mom, and I by the hand. She led us to the back of the house… To my room. She locked the door and opened her phone. Her fingers flew over the buttons swiftly, and she held it to her ear, waiting for an answer, that came before the first ring ended.

'Alice? What's wrong?' I heard Edward's melodic voice say from the other line. 'You, Emmett, and Jasper need to come out her…now.' She said. 'Why? What's wrong? Is Elise okay?' 'Elise is fine… for now. Lucian and two others are out front right now.' Alice replied, not looking at me or mom. I heard the phone click as Edward wordlessly hung up. After a few minutes I heard the squealing of Emmett's Jeep screeching to a stop in front of the house. Alice motioned for my mom and I to stay where we were, and she hurried out of the room. I glanced at my mom, and saw tears in her emerald eyes. 'Mom, it's going to be okay…' she nodded, enveloping my in a back breaking hug.

'Elise!' I heard Edward's familiar voice. 'In here!' I yelled. I grabbed my mom's hand, and headed out of the room. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. 'Elise…' he whispered. 'We have to get out of here… now.' I nodded, and looked at my mother. 'What's happening?' She asked solemnly. 'They came for her…' Edward said. He took my hand, and I took my mom's and we headed swiftly through the house.

We stood at the doorway. I tried to calculate the distance from the door to Emmett's Jeep, but Edward was way ahead of me. He had already scooped me up, and was carrying me swiftly towards the Jeep. I looked around for my mom. Jasper had her in his capable arms. Before I knew it, we were both strapped in off-roading harnesses in the back seat of the Jeep. I glanced out the window, only to see the vampire, that I was sure saw me at the Cullen's that night, be torn to pieces by Emmett. I looked away, both horrified and grateful.

At the Cullen's, less than two minutes later with Edward driving, he and Jasper hurried mom and I in, and told us to stay in Esme and Carlisle's room.

'Edward…' I said softly. He turned around and I stood on my toes and kissed him softly. 'I love you' he said. 'No matter what happens now, I'll always love you, too.' I replied. 'Nothing's going to happen to you, Elise.' I smiled, and pushed him out the door, closing it.

'Elise, honey… What's going to happen?' my mom asked. Seeing her frightened and unsure, discerned me. My mom always knew how to make things better, but not this time. I took her hand and smiled. 'Everything is going to be okay mom… Edward will take care of it, I promise.' I whispered.

The bedroom door flew open. I looked up, hoping to see Edward, but instead I saw Lucian glaring back at me. His mouth turned up, in to a menacing snarl, teeth gleaming white in the darkness. I didn't have time to scream, as he grabbed me, and jumped out of the window, flinging my mom to the side. I saw her hit her head on a desk… and she fell unconscious.

Lucian tossed me in the backseat of the shiny black Mercedes the other two men had used last time, and sped off. 'LET ME GO!' I screamed. He only laughed cruelly. I reached forward, attempting to grab the wheel from him. He effortlessly knocked my hand away. The car didn't swerve an inch. 'You won't be getting away this time…' He mumbled, smirking in the mirror. I leaned back, and closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face. I tried to come up with a plan to get away, but that wasn't so easy when you were dealing with an undead vampire…

The car stopped. I stayed where I was, and waited on Lucian to get out. When he did, I reached forward, and locked all the doors. As soon as I did, they clicked unlocked again. I peered out the window. He was smiling, holding a small black remote in his hand. Of course, he had the keys… I opened the other door, and jumped, trying to run. Of course, he caught me.


End file.
